1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a mascara brush for applying a mascara mass onto the eyelashes, comprising a plurality of bristles secured between two twisted wire segments and extending out from the same, the free ends of which are executed tapered.
2. Background Art
A mascara brush of this type is known on the market. There, the free bristle ends are present in the form of tips. While it is true that bristle tips of that kind can easily penetrate into the spaces between individual eyelashes, which is a prerequisite for a good combing result of the mascara brush, they possess insufficient stiffness. Therefore, when two eyelashes must be separated in the course of a mascara application, and a certain amount of resistance must be overcome in the process during the combing, the bristle ends often become bent and leave the space between these eyelashes without actually performing any combing action. If one uses brushes with stiffer, thicker bristles, these are too thick to penetrate into the spaces between closely spaced eyelashes.